I'm Your Superior Now! Nnoitra x Grimmjow
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: After loosing his arm to Ulquirra, Grimmjow finds a new determination to grow stronger. However, he's soon put in his place when Nnoitra offers to be his 'training partner'. Unable to defend himself, what can Grimmjow do but give in? Rape, smutt, cursing.


**I'm you superior now**

**Nnoitra x Grimmjow**

**Requested by IchimaruHana**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**

* * *

**

It was an average day in Hueco Mundo, the sun was beating down on Grimmjow's face as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his bare arm and then continued. He was training. That last encounter with Ulquiorra had left him embarrassed, as he'd had to run off with his tail between his legs, or more accurately: his pride scorned, and one arm.

"Tsk"

He gritted his teeth and punched the air with all his might. A visible gust emanated from where he'd punched. He was strong enough to move the air, and on most days that was all it took to satisfy his hungry pride. But not that day; one look at his demoted number and all traces of accomplishment faded immediately.

Suddenly his shoulders felt heavier then usual.

"This spiritual pressure…" he smirked, "combined with the sent of cheap cologne and arrogance like no other." Grimmjow turned around and grinned, flashing his fangs. "It couldn't be anyone else but you, Nnoitra."

Espada number 8 stepped forward and smiled, his lips curling up to his ears. This sent a chill up Grimmjow's spine, and he shivered, the hairs on his back standing on end.

"God!" he spat, "if you were any creepier… you'd be number 9."

The eerily thin Arrancar didn't respond.

Grimmjow's eye twitched. "So," he said impatiently, "whataya want?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Just came to see if you wanted a training partner."

Aizen's cat threw his head back and laughed.

"_YOU?_ A TRAINING PARTNER? DON'T FORGET THAT YOU'RE NUMBER EIGHT AND I'M—" He froze abruptly.

Nnoitra chuckled. "You're what? Number 6? Not anymore, Grimmjow. The days of you kicking me around are over. _I'm _now _your _superior!"

Grimmjow hissed. "Don't think this demotion means anything!" he gestured to his number. "I could still take you! Arms or not!"

All of a sudden, number 8 was directly in front of him, only inches away.

"Is that a challenge..?" he smirked.

His face was so close Grimmjow could feel the heat of his superior's breath on his face.

He averted his eyes and spun around.

"I don't need this." He hissed, "Go away."

Just as he was taking his first step away, though, his one-remaining arm was caught and he found himself pushed down into the sand.

Craning his neck to lift his head only slightly, he spat out sand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He cried.

It was only then that he realized his position.

Nnoitra was on top of him, holding his arm firmly to his back and pinning him down.

No escape.

"Asshole.." Grimmjow murmured, "What the hell are you—"

He was cut short, though, as a hand slipped down into his pants.

"OI! WHAT TAH FUCK! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING BASTARD?"

"Shhh.." Nnoitra coed, and slipped one finger into Grimmjow's ass.

"GAH!" the blue-haired Espada howled, "THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

"NO I WON'T JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm afraid I don't take orders from you anymore, Kohai.*"

"THIS IS ANIMAL ABUSE I TELL YOU, ANIMAL ABUSE!"

But eventually his cries of anguish turned into moans of pleasure when his senpai* found his sweet spot.

"I think you're ready." Nnoitra smirked, and before Grimmjow could wrap his head around what was happening, his pants were off, and something long and hard was pressing into his opening.

He grit his teeth, but thanks to the preparation, the infiltration of his special place wasn't as painful as it might've been otherwise.

Nnoitra thrust deeper, and his uke* let a loud moan escape his lips. He pulled out most of the way, and then slammed back in. Again, Grimmjow moaned loudly. This continued for a while, number 8 thrusting over and over into the cat's hole. His pace got faster and faster as he got closer to climax, and eventually he orgasmed, spilling inside Grimmjow who moaned one last time before his Seme* pulled out.

One thought crossed Grimmjow's mind as he felt his eyelids droop.

"I'm gonna become stronger," he thought, "then you'll bow down to _me_, Nnoitra."

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Kohai is the opposite of Senpai. It's a Japanese way of saying an underling, someone who you're the superior of.

Ex: someone lower then you at the office, someone who you're the boss of, someone who you're teaching.

2. Senpai is the opposite of Kohai. It's a Japanese way of saying teacher, superior, boss, sensei, etc. Someone who's your superior.

Ex: your boss at work, an upper-classmen at school, someone teaching you, etc.

3. Seme and Uke- if you don't know what it is, you're an uneducated yaoi fan, and Google is your friend ;)


End file.
